The field of the present disclosure relates generally to checkout stations for data capture and, more particularly but not exclusively, to such checkout stations that may employ a weigh scale adapted for use with electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems. In both retail checkout and inventory control environments, items are typically provided with readable optical codes such as ID barcode labels (e.g., UPC labels), or stacked and 2D code labels (e.g., PDF 417 or Data matrix). Although there are different types of these optical labels, for the purpose of this description, the terms barcodes and optical codes may be used interchangeably.
Data reading devices such as barcode scanners and RFID readers are provided at the checkout station to read the optical codes and obtain the data contained therein. These data readers automate the information retrieval to facilitate and speed the checkout or inventory process. Thus data readers such as optical code scanners are pervasive at retail checkout.
Scanners generally come in three types: handheld, such as the PowerScan™ PM8500 scanner, fixed and installed in the countertop such as the Magellan® 8500-Xt bioptic scanner, or a hybrid scanner such as the Magellan® 1400i scanner usable in either a handheld or fixed mode. Each of these scanners is manufactured by Datalogic ADC, Inc. of Eugene, Oreg. In a typical retail checkout operation, a checkout clerk uses either a handheld scanner to read the barcode symbols on the articles one at a time or passes the articles through, or presents the articles in, the scan field of the fixed scanner one at a time. The clerk then places the articles into a shopping bag or other suitable container. In a self-checkout operation, a customer may perform these tasks.
Though barcodes provide for rapid and accurate item identification at checkout, the barcodes do not provide for item security against theft. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems have employed either reusable EAS tags or disposable EAS tags to monitor articles to prevent shoplifting and unauthorized removal of articles from a store. Reusable EAS tags are normally removed from the articles before the customer exits the store. Disposable EAS tags are generally attached to the packaging (e.g. by adhesive) or are disposed inside item packaging. These tags remain with the articles and must be deactivated (by the checkout station or clerk) before the articles are removed from the store by the customer.
EAS tags are generally classified into two categories: so-called “hard” tags that can be sensed but not deactivated and so-called “soft” tags that can be sensed and deactivated. Hard tags are devices, typically containing electronic circuits or metal magnetic components enclosed in a plastic housing, that are attached to merchandise or packaging and that must be removed by the store clerk using a special tool at the store checkout. Soft tags since they can be deactivated need not be removed. Certain types of soft EAS tags are re-activatable which is useful in applications such as those involving library books and video rentals.
One type of EAS tag comprises a length of amorphous magnetic material that is positioned substantially parallel to a length of magnetizable material used as a control element. When an active tag, i.e., one having a magnetized control element, is placed in an alternating magnetic field, which defines an interrogation zone, the tag produces a detectable valid tag signal. Such interrogation zones are typically located in front of exit doors, and valid tag signals trigger an alarm. When the tag is deactivated by demagnetizing its control element, the tag no longer produces the detectable tag signal and the tag is no longer responsive to the incident energy of the EAS system so that an alarm is not triggered.
Such deactivation of the tag, can occur, for example, when a checkout operator in a retail establishment passes an EAS tagged article over a deactivation device located at the checkout counter thereby deactivating the tag. Generally, deactivation devices of tags include a coil structure energizable to generate a magnetic field of a magnitude sufficient to render the tag “inactive.” In other words, the tag is no longer responsive to incident energy applied thereto to provide an output signal or to transmit an alarm condition to an alarm unit external to the tag.
Examples of deactivation devices include those sold under the trademarks Scan Max® and Power Pad® available from Sensormatic Electronics Corporation of Boca Raton, Fla. The Power Pad® deactivator, which generates a magnetic field when a tag is detected, has a single or planar coil disposed horizontally within a housing. In some systems, deactivation occurs when the tag is detected moving horizontally across an EAS deactivation system in a coplanar disposition and within a four-inch (10.2-cm) proximity of the top surface of the housing located on top of a checkout counter. More generally, deactivation may occur in varying probabilities dependent on distance and orientation relative to the antenna.
EAS deactivation systems have been integrated into the structure of a barcode scanner and particularly into checkout stations that include a weigh scale as well a barcode scanner. In one system, an EAS deactivation coil is disposed around the horizontal scan window of a two-window L-shaped scanner such as the Datalogic Magellan® 8400 scanner. In such a system, barcode scanning and EAS tag deactivation are accomplished generally within the same volume. The deactivation either takes place at the same time as the scanning, or the deactivation may be controlled to activate after a successful barcode read. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,374,092 and 7,495,564, and 7,619,527 disclose EAS tag deactivation systems integrated into a checkout station.
However, checkout stations typically employ a stainless steel plate (cover or platter) that surrounds a lower scanning window. Stainless steel is employed because it holds up well to the constant sliding of items across it and because it is easy to clean. Moreover, some checkout stations that are constructed to include an integrated weigh scale similarly typically employ a stainless steel cover to surround the lower scanning window because stainless steel is easily cleanable and is resistant to wear from items sliding across it. The terms platter or cover may be used interchangeably.
Unfortunately, the stainless steel platter may reduce the effectiveness of the deactivation system. For example, the stainless steel platter can create a closed loop (around the lower window) that interferes with the magnetic pulse generated by the deactivation system, attenuating the range of the magnetic field so that operation of the deactivation system becomes degraded and/or inconsistent. The failure to deactivate an EAS tag can result in undesirable false alarms from the EAS system.
To eliminate the closed metallic loop, platters have been constructed with a non-metallic portion. The present inventors have recognized the tendency to make these non-metallic portions small because of the preference for stainless steel surfaces where the items are dragged across the platter.